Can we have a happy ever after?
by Wannamarrykitsch
Summary: When Shay said she would do anything to have a baby she didn't expect it would come to this ! Will she and Severide be able to have a child and stay just friends in doing so? / So I'm British and behind so I may get stuff wrong but after reading spoilers and my shipper heart taking a leap I decided to write this hope you like! I ship Shay and Severide so do be warned.
1. Chapter 1

Shay looked across at Severide as he slept on the sofa next to her. When she had said she would do anything to have a baby she had never really thought she would go this far but really what would the problem be. At least this way her baby would have a father. Maybe Dawson wasn't so crazy after all.

-flash back-  
"You want me to help pick out a sperm donor for you?" Dawson asked her face a picture of shock as she regarded her bestfriend, when she had said she waned a child she hadn't thought she would pursue it this closely.

"That's what I said isn't it?"

"Why don't you just get super drunk and sleep with a guy?" Dawson asked in a teasing tone.

"Maybe because I'm gay and it might not work?"

"Well you really want to have all the bother of a sperm donor?"

"Why don't you ask someone you know and trust?"

"Like who?" I'm sorry but half of the guys here are just... I love them and all but come on!" Shay protested." And the other half are already taken, too young or Severide."

"You could ask him you know?"

"Who?"

"Severide!"

"I couldn't do that it would be way to weird!" Shay gasped shutting up the door to the ambulance.

"Fine I'll help you find a baby daddy." Dawson sighed.

-end of flashback-

"You're doing it again." Kelly mumbled from where he snoozed without opening his eyes causing Shay to jump.

"How do you do that?"

"Lots of practise of women staring at me." He smirked opening a single eye looking at her. "What's on your mind?" He asked his best friend, he knew she had been looking for a sperm donor and was struggling but he didn't know what he could do to Help.

"Thinking about things I suppose."

"Hey come here."

Shay moved and climbed into his lap hugging into his chest. " You will sort this You know?" Kelly mumbled into her hair stroking her back.

Shay stayed silent as she ran her thumb over his chest, she had watched him with Wesley and he had been amazing but would he really make a good dad. Could she even ask him that. She had no doubt he would provide her with a healthy baby and he could reproduce, but would he be willing.

"Kelly, you know I said I would do anything to have a baby?" Shay questioned quietly.

"Yea ofcourse I don't just forget our conversations you know?" He chuckled

" Kelly... I want to ask you something."

"Les you're worrying me now."

"Will you... Have a... Kelly will you sleep with me and be the father of my baby?" Shay breathed out Kelly freezing under her as the words hit his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

"Will you… Have a…Kelly will you sleep with me and be the father of my baby?"

The words rang through his ears again and again as he tried to process whether or not she as being serious and how he was possibly going to answer her question. Deciding she must have been playing him Severide let out a small laugh and ruffled her hair. "Nice one Shay, you looked real convincing for a moment there."

She watched him waiting for his reaction and she supposed the one she got wasn't unexpected but it did hurt just a little that he thought she was messing around. "Kelly I'm being serious, I really want to have a baby and who better to have it with than my best friend?"

"You're actually being serious right now aren't you? You actually want to sleep with me."

"Yea but not for your hot fireman's body, for your male reproductive cells."

"Nice way to make me feel appreciated."

"You should feel appreciated; I'm choosing you to sleep with. And I'm a lesbian."

"Shay we can't just sleep together, I mean I love you and all but sex complicates things… I mean what would the guys at work say?"

"We would tell them you're helping me, and we would remain best friends because that's what we are."

"Shay…"

"Kelly please I'm begging you now."

"You don't want to sleep on this at all?"

"No I've slept on it enough."

"Can I sleep on it?" Severide asked quietly. "I mean, I don't know if I'm ready to be a dad yet. And do you know what that would do to my cred with the women I mean come on."

"But you were so good with Wesley."

"But he wasn't mine Leslie, I'll think about it ok, I really will but I gotta think ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

Severide laid across his double bed watching as the sun rose thinking about what Shay had asked of him last night, could he really do that? Could he sleep with his best friend, could he raise a baby, what if they fell out?

So many questions were running through his head that he couldn't comprehend the answers to all of them and was left feeling rather confused about what he was going to do in this situation.

He liked his player ways, he was comfortable with how his life was going at the minuet. Oh god what would his parents say, sure dad and Shay had been bonding but would they really accept him having a child when he wasn't known for him maturity.

Hearing his door creak slightly he sat up and smiled as he noticed Shay lent against his doorframe with two cups of coffee in her hands.

"Can I come in?" She questioned causing him to smile slightly as he sat up his bare chest tensing in the motion.

"Of course you can you idiot." Looking at her face Kelly knew what he was going to do.

Sitting down on the bed with her legs cross Shay sighed and bit her lip looking up at him. "Look Kelly, I was stupid and wasn't thinking and you can just…."

"I'll do it." Severide cut her off mid-sentence turning to look at her.

"You what?"

"I'll have a baby with you… I'll sleep with you."

"Seriously, you're not just pulling my leg?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Oh my god were going to have a baby!" Shay quickly placed the coffee on the side and moved to jump on him bundling him into a hug happily.

"God are ou trying to kill me." He groaned playfully rolling them over so he was smiling down at her.

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding!" He smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny."

"Nothing important."

"No tell me."

"Well when you first started working at the fire station everyone made bets on how long it would take me to break your gay wall and sleep with you . Aren't they going to be shocked when we tell them?"

Both of them laughed together, genuine smiles on the pairs faces.

"So when shall we do this?" Severide asked quietly. "And how, we going to try and enjoy it or do we treat it as a business deal?"

"Why don't we try now?" Shay asked , Severide's mouth drying up at his unusual nerves.


	3. Chapter 3

Shay looked up at Severide as he trailed his hand up her side her breath hitching in her throat. This wasn't what she was use to and it wasn't anything like being with a girl.

"Have you ever been with a guy before?" Severide asked her quietly unsure of how to work with her as she wasn't some girl he could just use his normal moves on this was shay and she meant too much to him to just get down and dirty with her.

"In college, once. Someone asked me how I knew I was a lesbian if I hadn't ever experienced being with a guy so I got really drunk and tried it. Put it this way it only confirmed my suspicions that I was gay." She mumbled back nervously, Severide wasn't the worst guy in the world you could sleep with but he was still a guy. Looking up at him she frowned biting her lip and lent up to kiss his lips softly.

It was weird, his lips weren't soft like they were on women's lips, they were rough and hard, and they had more force behind them.

Letting her eyes flutter shut she tried to imagine it wasn't Severide now kissing her back but instead maybe Clarice… no she was the reason she had made this decision in the first place.

The kiss was a surprise to Kelly but he found himself returning it almost instantly as he let his male instincts take over. He held her waist and positioned himself so he wasn't squishing her but he could tell that she was finding this weird so be pulled away… even if he was some what reluctant. "Shay…" He whispered looking down at her.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because we can't just do this when you're not comfortable, you're probably not going to enjoy it when it does happen but I at least want you to be comfortable with it when it happens."

"I'm sorry I just really want this to work."

"It will okay I promise it will work but we have to build up to it. How about we try this week just sleeping in the same bed naked with each other. Then when were comfy with that we try and take it slowly working up to the whole sex thing?"

"You're really amazing you know that, you're not as heartless as you let everyone think you are."

"Well I have my reputation to keep don't I, on the squad and all got to be tough."

The two sat in a comfortable silence as Kelly rolled over laying besides her resting his chin on her shoulder, the pair of them relaxing slightly.

"We should probably start getting ready for work." Shay sighed softly looked across at him.

"Probably, come on I'll make breakfast."

* * *

"So are we looking at the profiles for a sperm donor tonight?" Dawson asked as they went through the ambo inventory noticing her firned had been a little quiet with her since she had arrived this morning.

"Hum, actually we don't need to anymore."

"Wait you didn't go and get drunk did you. Shay I was joking when I said that he could any kind of medical problems." Dawson scolded.

"Nope, I asked Severide. We're having a baby."


	4. Chapter 4

Did she just say… no she couldn't have just said that she asked him; could she? "Shay, please repeat what you just said nice and slowly to me what you said so I can process it again."

"I said I asked Severide and we are going to have a baby. But you can' tell anyone yet!" Shay added on quickly, she and Kelly had decided they were each allowed to tell one person but that it would only be that many people until they actually managed to get pregnant.

"I can't believe it, so you just asked him?"

"Why do you sound so surprised it was our idea in the first place!"

"Yea but I didn't think you would actually ask him it's Severide for god's sake!"

"Well I did ask him, he slept on it and this morning he said he would do it."

"Just like that?"

"Yep."

"God I always wanted to know what he was like in the sack if I'm totally honest you will have to spill the beans."

"Well in case you have forgotten this isn't my ideal situation!"

"So you're not even going to try and enjoy it."

"Dawson shut up!"

"Does he know what it will do to his womanizing ways?" Dawson asked laughing gently but she soon stopped as she saw the look on her friend's face. "Hey look I was kidding it he says he'll do this for you then I don't doubt he will. He was in pieces when you have your accident." She reassured her friend placing her hand on the base of her neck before the call interrupted them.

"Truck 81…Squad 3…Ambulance 61, respond to Westminster road 43, multiple car pile-up." (I have no idea if that's how the calls would work so sorry about that anyway)

"Let's go then." Shay sighed as they each slammed a door shut on the ambo, hopping in the driver's seat making her way out of the station first watching for the following fire engines behind her.

* * *

After arriving at the scene it became obvious pretty quick they were going to need more than one ambulance. "This is Dawson requesting back up to Westminster road, multiple car pile-up and I have several casualties I need to deal with."

"Back up on its way Dawson." The response came as she rushed to the side of another patient setting herself besides Shay.

"What have we got?" She asked pulling on her gloves to help seal the wound. "He has severe head lacerations and he had lost consciousness once already his girlfriend says so we need to get him in the first ambulance out of here. Pass me that collar Daw…" She was about to say as she was dragged by an angry looking man covered in blood.

"She can deal with him you need to help my son!" He shouted in her face dragging her across the road, fear instantly cursing through Shays body.

"Sir please let go of me I will deal with everyone as quickly as I can."

"No you will help her now."

Shay turned to look for help as she couldn't get out of the grip and spotted Casey about to make his way over when she felt the grip being plucked from her and a tall fireman stepped in front of her… 'Squad' she read on his jacket and instantly smiled… Severide.

Severide had been watching his men work and was moving to pull the car back when he saw the man grab Shay, he paused momentarily to see if she could handle it herself knowing she liked to be independent but the minuet he started getting over aggressive with her a switch triggered inside him and he dropped what he was doing to rush over easily plucking the man of his best friend. "I suggest you walk away and wait your turn. Sir. Because I swear if you touch her again I will be much, much more forceful I promise you." He warned before turning to Shay. "Hey are you alright?"

"Yea thanks but I got to get back and help Dawson."

"Got it, Victor!" Severide called running to where his team were cutting people out of cars. "You watch the girls!" He ordered a member of his team who instantly moved to protect the two paramedics as they worked, the order not missed by Casey who was confused; Shay and Severide was close but he had never seen him defend her like that.

"You okay?" Dawson asked as Shay returned to her side smiling like an idiot at Severide's reaction.

"Perfect!"

* * *

Casey walked into the locker room having slept after the accident for an hour or so frowning as he saw Severide sat there on his own when he was normally socialising with his Squad at least. Maybe it had something to do with his reaction over Shay earlier.

"You okay?" The younger lieutenant asked, he and Severide hadn't been like they use to be for a long time but he had seen some progress towards their friendship re building and maybe this would help if they could talk.

"Yea I'm fine, always am." Came the short reply, Kelly never being one to show his emotions a lot of the time.

"So you're not bottling things up like you /always/ do?"

"What would I be bottling something up Casey huh?"

"I don't know, something about Shay?"

"She told you?" Severide asked his face a clear picture of shock, not realsing he was giving the game away to Casey something was infact wrong with him.

"Yea how do you feel about it?"

"Well, I'm not sure I'm ready to be a dad but I'll give it a go for her, and when she kissed me it felt kinda… nice." He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Wait what, Shay's pregnant! You guys kissed!"

"What you didn't know but you said?"

"I was bluffing to get you to talk."

"You son of a bitch!" Severide snapped shoving Casey.

"Well you want talk to me any other way and I wanted to help you."

"Why would Saint Casey help old Severide huh?"

"Because we were best friends or have you forgotten that?"

"No I haven't forgotten but things changed of have you forgotten that?"

"No, but do you really think he could want to see is this way? At each other throats constantly."

Severide stayed quiet and looked at the floor as he lent back against the lockers. " I guess you are the only one left I would even consider making my one anyway."

"Your one what?" Casey asked his tone full of confusion.

"My one to tell, me and Shay each have one person we can tell about what we are doing."

"And just what are you doing because I'm pretty sure Shay is gay."

"She is; but you know she wanted a kid right?"

"Right; she told all of us."

"Well, she asked me if I'd sleep with her and be the dad. I said yes and it's got my emotions all worked up."

"Are you trying to tell me you like Shay?"

"No, I'm telling you were having a baby and I'm a bit confused."

"That's why you went all macho on that guy today?"

"You saw that?"

"Yea, everyone did. Just presumed it was you guys bonding again. Makes sense now though."

"You cant tell anyone though, we each have one person to tell until she is actually pregnant and I'm putting my money on her telling Dawson so it's between us for okay?"

"Don't worry I got your back Kelly."

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh man you're going to be a dad!" Casey suddenly burst out laughing pulling his friend into hug.

"Get of me!" The elder lieutenant groaned but made no actual attempt to shove him off.

"Severide!" Cheif Boden called, his tone implying to both men he was about to get scaled.


	5. Chapter 5

Severide closed the door behind him and turned to face Boden his mind trying to figure if he in fact done something wrong. "What's up chief?" He questioned sinking into his chair.

"You've always been a brilliant example to the boys here Severide and I respect you, you know that." He began as he moved to sit on the front of his desk crossing his arms across his chest looking down at his lieutenant. "But you're reaction today was out of order, now I caught wind of your conversation with Casey so I think I know why, but I just want to ask you if you've really thought this through?"

"Of course I have chief, it's what Shay wants and I'm happy to give it her."

"I can't have you blowing up like that every time she is in danger, you have to understand that. What are you going to be like when she actually gets pregnant? Or when she is the mother of your child? How are you going to react then?"

"Chief, I don't know what came over me today. I will control myself I promise." Severide sighed burying his hands.

"Alright, I'm trusting you to keep your cool Severide."

"Promise Chief."

* * *

"So I have mint-choc chip ice cream and I rented this for us to watch." Severide smiled settling into the sofa next to her turning his head to face her smiling as she lent to kiss his cheek.

"You didn't have to do this you know."

"I know but I wanted this to be nice for you, want you to be comfortable."

"Since when have you been so considerate?"

"Since it's you, you're not just some girl I can sleep with and ditch Shay."

"Well I hope not!" She laughed gently as she sunk into his side slipping the spoon of ice cream into her mouth.

"Hey you have to share that you know!" Severide protested leaning down so his face was pressed next to hers as she spooned some ice cream in slowly before playfully wiping the remains onto his nose.

* * *

Shay looked at Severide as they stood opposite each other, they were getting undressed for bed and it felt more than weird as she thought about what they were preparing for. As he went to pull his top of she placed her hands onto his stopping him. "Wait…"

"What, if you don't want to do this just tell me?"

"No, um… Let me do it." She mumbled moved her fingers to the hem of his shirt moving to lift it up over his head as he lifted his arms, maybe if she undressed him she would feel more relaxed with all of this. Slowly she let it drop and moved her fingers to unfasten his belt, her fingers fumbled with the fasten as most women tended not to wear them.

Severide closed his eyes as she undressed him, this may have been Shay but it didn't mean her touch didn't turn him on. The way her fingers brushed against his waist just right made his breath hitch and pretty soon he was left stood naked trying his hardest not to get hard. "My turn?" He asked quietly to Shay who was looking at him biting her lip.

"Yea."

Kelly stepped forward cautiously and reached to pull her top over her head. He took a deep breath before continuing, he reached round her back and perhaps with too much skill he unclipped her bra strap with one hand and pulled it of squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm sorry I'm still male and you are hot and it does turn me on ever so slightly." He mumbled, Shay simply laughing.

" Ever so slightly huh..?" She asked in mock hurt. "Just carry on Kelly." She chuckled though her nerves were obvious. He nodded and pushed his shorts and pants down in one movement before gesturing to the bed.

"Shall we?"

They climbed into his bed together lying so they were facing each other. "So this isn't so bad." Severide mumbled.

"I suppose." Shay replied shaking slightly as she was cold.

"Come here." Severide whispered pulling her in close to him turning her so her back was tucked into him.

Shay took his hand that was on her waist and held it gently, playing with his thumb. "You ok?" Severide asked quietly into her ear.

"Yea, can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course you can."

"Ok, well when I first moved in and found out what a ladies man you were. I use to wind your one night stands up whilst you were showering."

"Oh yea, and how did you do that miss Leslie Shay?"

"I mighta told them I was your girlfriend and you only slept with them because my bum was too sore last night, just weird little things like that."

"No you didn't! No wonder some of them left so unbelievably quick when they normally want to just steal my shirts! Wait you don't still do it do you?"

"Only if I'm really bored."

"I can't believe you!" Severide laughed his lips pressed against her bare shoulder.

"Just think of all the reasons I can come up with this baby is here!" Shay teased lightly closing her eyes as she allowed herself to settle into him even though his penis felt more than weird pressed against her bum.

"So I'm guessing you told Dawson then"

"Of course I did, how about you?"

"I hum told Casey actually, well he tricked it out of me but other than you he would be the only person I wanted to tell anyway. Oh and chief knows too."

"What how, what happened to one person!"

"He just kinda heard when I was telling Casey, then I got a lecture but it's all good."

"You can talk to me if you're worried you know." Shay mumbled kissing the back of the hand she was still playing with.

"I know and I will I promise. Now sleep."

"Night weirdo."

"Night freak."


	6. Chapter 6

Severide woke slowly as the sun began to pour through his curtains. He felt his arms wrapped around a small soft frame and he momentarily forgot it was Shay wrapped in his arms; snuggling into the warm embrace as if it was a hook-up he was with. Looking down he smile softly, somewhere along the line she had shifted so she was snuggled into his chest. Her lips were pressed lightly against his skin; their legs were wrapped together. It felt weirdly good holding her so closely in his arms and then he remembered they were naked too. God he had really slept with Shay naked.

Feeling her stir he waited to see how she would react to the night before and how she would deal with the fact they were both naked wrapped around each other. He felt Shay tense up and bit his lip waiting for the fireworks he were sure were about to arrive. Shay dived out of his arms scrambling to pull the sheets over her as she knelt on the bed. "Oh my god!" She squealed as if she hadn't registered who was besides her.

"Hey, hey it's just me." Kelly mumbled leaning over to grasp her shaking hands- currently uncaring of his naked state.

"Oh god, Kelly! Thank god for a second there I thought I had done something really stupid."

"What could you have done to grant that reaction?"

"Just something Dawson said messing around."

"Okay then." He laughed gently settling back into the bed, his position inviting her to join him. "Come on it's only… 6:45. We have at least another hour before we have to surface."

"Sorry about that, just got a little worked up." She mumbled climbing back into his arms she settled in and smiled her sleepiness soon taking over her again; a large yawn escaping her lips.

"Don't worry about it. It will get easier I promise." His own eyes fluttered back shut as Shay tucked into him.

* * *

Severide watched Shay much on her cereal as she leant against the breakfast bar in nothing but his work shirt which had been flung across his chair when they had woken up biting his lip.

"What?" She asked as she flicked the page.

"Why is it, even though I've seen you in your own work shirt like that and it's practically the same as mine. But because I know it's mine it look's sexier on you?" He questioned

"I dunno something to do with your male hormones and you thinking you dominate women. Seeing us in your clothing is just like you own us- but you are not stupid enough to think in such a sexist manner about women. Are you Mr Severide?" Shay teased smacking his bum playfully whilst he rinsed his bowl.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"See this is why we are best friends- you just always agree with me."

"And I buy you ice-cream."

"Oh yes we can't forget that! Now hurry up or we are going to be late for work."

* * *

Severide made his way into the locker room grimacing a he saw Dawson pinned up against the lockers by Mills. "Ew guys- you should really be more careful if chief catches you. You're dead."

"Sorry lieutenant." Peter immediately responded disappearing round the corner leaving a grinning Dawson with Severide looking worried.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" She asked her face a picture on innocence.

"Like that!"

"Just wondering how your night was- that's all." Came her sly response. Suddenly things clicked into place and a small 'oh' escaped Severide's lips before hesmirked deciding to play her at her own came.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"She will tell me you know!"

"Not if I don't want her too."

"You know she will though."

"I have nothing to hide."

"Except how small your penis is maybe!"

" That's why you were asking how I was in bed is it?" Severide smirked as he wondered of, Gabby having no time to respond as the call came through.

-Ambulance 61, Truck 81, Squad three. George mount east block factory fire-

**AUN- so it's short chapter but I will improve next time I promise! Can anyone tell me the name of Mill's sister as I was thinking about bringing her in for some drama . They seemed to hint at her and Severide but then it got dropped :( I also haven't proof read this chapter so I apologise for any mistakes!**


	7. Chapter 7

"So when are you guys going to do it?" Dawson asked as they drove back to the firehouse after refuelling the ambulance. Part of her couldn't believe that Severide was willing to give up his player ways for a while and jeopardise any future relationship he would have to be have a baby with Shay- but then again everyone who knew him knew he would do anything for the blonde ever present by his side.

"Well, I tired it once already and I totally froze up on him so… he suggested we just get comfortable with sleeping naked together first and then we can work up to the actual sex and reproducing." Shay smiled, she was desperate to have this baby but Severide as right it wasn't something they could just rush they had to take things slow and work together

"And have you slept with him naked yet?"

"Maybe." Shay teased knowing full well she was about to be grilled for information.

"You so have!"

"So I might have done!"

"Oh my god, do you think Mills would be a little offended if I said I was jealous." Dawson laughed as she hopped out of the ambo.

"Probably, poor boy feels like he's fighting for you anyway."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing."

"No tell me Shay!" The smaller Latina demanded causing her friend to sigh.

"He hasn't said anything but you should see the look on his face whenever you're around Casey. I think he knows if Casey hadn't said no; it wouldn't be him you were sleeping with."

"You really think so." Shay shrugged and decided a topic change was in order.

"So come on, I'm sure you have lot's of Severide questions to ask."

A small grin escaped Dawson's lips and she nodded. "I have to ask, how big he is."

"Gabriella Dawson how did I know that was going to be the first question you asked!"

"Because we are best friends Leslie Shay now tell me!"

She held her finger tips about 8.5 inches apart and put them forward for Dawson to inspect. "Seriously? He's packing some good meat then."

Shay dropped her hands immediately and Dawson spun to find a rather smug Kelly lent against the door post watching the two of them interact together. "Um, if you two have quite finished your interesting little chat about my 'meat'. Chief want's to see you. Just some protocol issue because of the last call." With that he nodded and walked off laughing to himself.

Shay looked at Dawson biting her lip unsure of how to react. "We are never going to here the end of that you know." She mumbled before both girls simultaneously burst into laughter making their way to Chief office.

* * *

Otis stood against the food counter watching Severide as he sat and read something, a magazine was covering the surface but he could tell there was something else beneath it. Making his way over to the couch he plonked himself between Cruz and Mouch, Herman sat on the single seat in the same area. "Since when does Severide take ten minuets to read one page of a magazine let alone an hour reading the same magazine? He's been looking at that thing all morning."

The other men all turned to face him and frowned turning back to each other. "Maybe he's just bored." Offered Mouch who truthfully would rather be watching the TV.

"Nah, Otis is right man. He has been looking at that way to long." Cruz mumbled the others in agreement.

"Definitely; what's he hiding?" Herman mused. "Hey Mills come here a sec."

Mils jogged over like a faithful little candidate and leant over near the boys. "What's up?"

"We want you to go and steal whatever Kelly's readin." Herman told the youngest participant the others all smirking.

"Are you kidding he will kill me!"

"Why do you think were sending you kid?" Otis chuckled watching as Mills cautiously made his way over to the oblivious Lieutenant.

"Hey um Lieutenant. I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

"Not now Mills I'm busy." Severide mumbled not taking his eyes of the page.

"Please don't kill me." Mills whispered as he swpied the book tossing it to the boys disappearing quickly to find Dawson and hide with her.

"Mills you little shit get your ass back here!" Severide shouted before rembering the boys had the book. He spun and marched towards them. "Give it here!" He demanded but it was too late. They were all leant over each other reading the title.

"Dude, you're going to be a dad." Otis began to read Herman pulling it to him to take over.

"So you're going to be a dad,well, here's all the tips to stop you having a breakdown and make your woman's pregnancy stress free."

"Severide who have you knocked up?" Cruz asked fighting a grin.

"You should have known by now to have safe sex Kelly come on!" Mouch spoke from the back of the crew as Kelly moved to swipe the book but it was kept from him.

"Oh no you don't we want details Lieutenant Severide, who's the baby mama."

"Look I haven't got anyone pregnant ok, now lay of and give me back that bloody book before I loose it."

"What so you thought you'd have a casual read?" Otis scoffed tossing him the book.

"Were not that stupid now spill, we won't stop until we get it out of you."

" I swear to you I haven't."

"Severide just tell is who she is, we won't judge you if she's ugly." Herman teased lightly.

"The baby mama is me." Everyone spun to see Shay in the door way, hands shoved in her pockets as she regarded the bunch who was all staring at her with open mouths.

"But I thought you were gay?" Mouch mumbled rubbing his chin as he planted himself back on the sofa.

"I am, but I'm having a baby with Kelly."

"Did he get you like really drunk or something?"

"No, I asked him to father my baby because I couldn't find a suitable donor."

"Well quite frankly I'm offended you didn't ask me. My boys are swimmers." Otis beamed at her causing everyone to groan.

"So you're up the duff?" Cruz asked slightly behind.

"Not yet but if it all goes to plan I will be soon." Shay smiled pushing her way through the crowd to stand next to Kelly.

"Now will you all leave him alone?" She asked gaining a few nods and groans, it was juicy gossip but not as juicy as they had hoped.

"Wait a minuet…" Herman mumbled from the couch.

"Does this mean we have to pay you now?"

"What?" Shay asked a smirking Severide.

"Remember I told you they all bet on how long it would take me to sleep with you? I might have bet I'd crack you one day." He confessed and groaning lightly as he was punched in his abs

"You pig! I can't believe you bet on me. Right boys hand the cash over, it will all be going in our baby pot! Won't it Severide ?!" Shay grinned at him holding her palm out for the notes to slapped into.

"He's whipped already." Otis chuckled from the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

Severide sat opposite his room-mate, baby mama and best friend a small boyish smile etched onto his face. She had been beyond cool at work standing up for him and letting everyone know so he wouldn't get hassled despite the fact she had wanted to wait.

"Hey thanks' for today, I'm sorry they got the book I was just reading up on my facts before we get your bun in the oven."

"Don't worry about it they would have found out when I started growing a bump anyway. Speaking of planting the bum anyway; I worked out my cycle and I'm most likely to conceive tomorrow night, think we should do it the ?"

"My boys are ready whenever you are I just want you to be comfortable with it."

"Well I think I am, you've been nothing but incredible and although it is going to be weird granted I think I'm ready to let you put that thing in me."

"It's not that bad Shay."

"I am a lesbian remember."

"Right." Severide smiled though he had a slight pang of sadness as he was suddenly reminded that he was just doing this as a favour to a friend really, not because they were in love and wanted to start a family together happily.

"So were on shift tomorrow night so I thought we could make a day of it and then do it before work. Then at least we don't have to have the awkward after sexness with each other right?"

"You mean you don't have to wake up and freak out on me you mean?" He teased lightly chuckled as they shared the ice cream wondering what other in the restaurant must have thought if they were listening to the pairs conversation.

"Something like that, I want to go and buy lots of pregnancy tests too. I'm going to try everyday and if it doesn't work then do you think we can do it again."

"Shay, you're a sexy girl. I'll sleep with you as many times as it takes."

"Animal, I still can't believe you bet on me."

"In my defence I hardly knew you then and I was suspicious that you were using the gay card to keep all us hormonal firefighters at bay. You proved me wrong of course and atleast we have 130 dollars to buy baby stuff with now."

"We're going to need more than that."

"I know gezzus, I um told my dad by the way since everyone else knows. He is beyond excited."

"Good, just imagine Granddad Benny."

"Don't let him hear you say that." Kelly chuckled taken aback as Shay lent over the table kissing his lips tenderly. He lost himself in the kiss and only pulled away as the waiter coughed at the pair of them.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that but what was it for."

"For being amazing."

"I'd do anything for you Leslie Shay, you know that."

"I do."

"Now what do you want to do tomorrow then. We can go swimming, grab lunch, the day is your's and I am at your disposal."

"I want to make a baby." Shay chuckled Severide soon following nearly chocking on the chocolate button in his sundae.

- Just a small bit of fluff for the readers :)


	9. Chapter 9

So please forgive me all those who thought this was a new chapter but I have just watched this promo and I need someone to have a little happiness party with me and I know you lovely guys will! If you haven't seen watch!

/chicago-fire-1x18-fireworks-promo-and-synopsis/


	10. Chapter 10

Kelly Severide watched Shay as she swam around in the pool, completely oblivious to his on looking. He had woken up wrapped around her again and it had felt more than right being there with her like that. It created a sit in him that he had only ever felt once before and that was when he had woken up with Renee number 1.

He knew he was treading dangerous waters with going ahead on this deal but he couldn't back out now he knew he couldn't the moment he had seen how excited about this Shay truly was the night before.

-FLASHBACK-

After arguing for a good twenty minuets about who was to shower first when they have arrived home from the restaurant they had eventually decided why the hell not just shower together?

Severide stood with the water crashing down on the back of his shoulders, Shay facing the same way as him her back tucked into him as her washed her front cautiously. In a bid to get comfortable with each other Shay had suggested they wash each other and Severide had whole heartedly agreed.

He ran his hands lightly over her stomach the bubbles causing his skin to glide across her effortlessly. With his head tucked into her collar bone he left small kisses on her skin as he moved his hands tenderly not wanting to push his boundaries with her. Moving his hands up towards her breast his hesitated only continuing when she moved his hand for him signalling him to continue washing her just as she had washed him.

"Are you okay with this?" Shay asked him quietly trying to keep her pleasure in check, he may have been male but there was no denying the way he was touching her so delicately and skilfully she was getting turned on.

"You're seriously asking me that?" Severide replied gruffly as he controlled his own hormones.

"Just checking."

"I can promise you right now I am more than okay with our current situation."

"You're such a man."

"Well duh." He spun them so she was under the water and the soap was now rinsing on her, smiling as she massaged the shampoo into his hair. "God that's nice."

"I think I want a massage in return."

"Oh you do huh?"

"Yes I do a nice relaxing full body massage."

Kelly laughed quickly rinsing his hair he picked her up so she was cradled in his arms wrapping a towel around the pair of them with one hand as he carried them to the bed. He looked down at her grinning like an idiot and frowned slightly laughing. "What?" He asked innocently.

"Well I always thought I'd never do the stereotypical showing with a guy being carried to bed thing and here I am in the arms of a hunky fire-fighter being carried to bed."

"I can put you do if you like?" He offered but she quickly shook her head. "No I like it."

He smiled down at her and laid her out on the bed climbing above her as she settled. "So you still want that massage?" Severide asked quietly and Shay grinned nodding at him rolling over so she was wrapped in the sheets her back exposed. He wrapped another sheet around his waist and sat between her legs as he rubbed his hands over her back, his hands were strong and tough and they moved with skill causing Leslie a small moan to escape the blonde's lips.

"You like that?" Kelly whispered softly as he continued to work on her muscles relaxing her.

"Yea, I like it a whole lot." She mumbled back softly her eyes fluttering closed.

"I can't believe we are going to be parents." Shay mumbled breaking the comfortable silence they had fallen into.

"Its crazy- I mean sure I'd pictured a few sprog's down the line but never like this."

"You still want to do this right?" Shay asked her tone laced with concern.

"Of course I do Shay, you're my girl." He replied quickly kissing down the line between her shoulders blades.

"Do you want a little boy or a little girl?"

"I don't really mind. If we have a little boy it will be cool. He can join the academy just like I did. But if we have a little girl I sure as hell hope she doesn't have your looks or I'll be chasing the boys of non stop."

"Going to be a protective dad huh?"

"Protective doesn't even cover how I will act if any boy thinks he can touch my little girl." Shay laughed gently, his words only reassuring her she had made the right choice.

"I can't wait to be a mum." She mumbled quietly sighing in content as she fought the sleep she could feel drawing closer.

Severide continued to massages Shays back gently, looking at the clock he realised it was late and let out a yawn just thinking of the time. "Can I stop now?" He asked quietly, when he gained no reply he looked down and realised she was fast asleep. With a small smile he reached over and turned the lamp off before turning tucking himself around Shay the sheets wrapped around them holding them close.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Shay looked across at Severide with a grin as he stared into space clearly thinking of something intensely. She splashed the water at him and laughed as he snapped out of it clearly socked by the water. "What are you thinking about?"

"Last night." Severide smiled honestly.

"I didn't snore did I?" Shay asked causing him to laugh shaking his head. "No you didn't snore."

"Okay, anyway we should get going home and get ready for you know?"

"Shay you make it sound like a business deal."

"Right, sorry just not use to having sex with men is all."

"Well no most lesbians aren't. But I'll look after you okay?" Severide mumbled pulling her into a hug.

"I know you will I jus…" She was cut off by Severides lips pressing against her own; he didn't know why he had kissed her exactly just that it was one of two reasons. 1- He really wanted her to stop panicking and winding herself up. 2- He had that feeling again and just had to kiss her.

"Let's go home." He mumbled against her lips reluctantly pulling away.

* * *

"You ready?"

"I'm ready." Severide slowly entered Shay aware it may hurt her something he wasn't use to with most girl he chose to sleep with. Pushing himself in he studied her face waiting for the signal to stop at any moment. Once he was inside her completely he stopped any movements holding himself above her as not to squish her or hurt her.

"Severide who's more nervous here me or you?" Shay mumbled gently pressing her hands against his chest running them up until they were locked into his hair.

"You, well probably me I just don't want to hurt you or you to regret this completely."

"Kelly I chose you because I trust you now just do your stuff." The blonde ordered in her best commanding voice.

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled as she kissed his cheek and he began to thrust in and out of her harder and harder until he lost himself in the pleasure of what he was doing.

* * *

Shay laid out across the bed panting slightly, Severide laid across the top of her still being careful not to hurt her.

That was definitely better than college.

"Are you ok?" Severide mumbled against her collar bone as his fingers played with hers whilst they were linked.

"I'm fine, a little sore I guess but nothing to bad. How about you?"

"I just had sex with my lesbian best friend. I'm doing well."

" You are such a man you know that."

"Guilty as charged. How long will it be until we can tell if you're pregnant or not?" He asked as he moved onto his elbows looking down at her.

"I will wait at least a week before I test. My body needs to do its thing first. But you will be the first I tell I promise."

"Can I be here when you take the test?"

"Sure."

"Right, well we should get ready for work." Severide grinned, he was a little tried but boy was he ready for work today.

* * *

Casey stood next to his truck early as always and was busy making sure everything was in order when he was nearly knocked over by a blonde paramedic rushing to get to Gabby who was drinking coffee. Both girls squealed and he was about to ask what the hell was going on when he saw a very smug Severide walk around the corner. His look told him everything.

It was his typical after sex glow that Severide always had. "You did it then?"

"Just now."

"That why you're grinning like a bloody idiot."

"I am not!" The elder lieutenant protested but Casey was having non of it.

"Come on you have to give me some detail on how she was?"

"Put it this way if I hadn't known she was a lesbian I would have never suspected a thing!"

"Really, like she was good?"

"She was more than good!"

"Wow."Casey bit his lip unable to stop his male mind running away with him until Severide smacked him around the back of his head.

"You can take that look right of your face buddy." He snapped causing Casey to smirk himself.

"Someone getting protective over Miss Shay."

"Bollocks Casey I just look out for her."

"Jezz you are even starting to sound jealous."

AN- SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? SHOUD SHE GET PREGNANT THE FIRST TIEM OR SHOULD THEY HAVE TO DO IT AGAIN? REVIEW PLEASE :D


	11. Chapter 11

Shay ran into the arms of her best friend squealing loudly as they jumped together. "Why are we jumping?" Gabby asked as she smiled at Shay who looked as happy as a Cheshire cat right now.

"I did it!"

"Did what?"

"I slept with Kelly."

Gabby stopped jumping and stared at Shay her face expressionless. "You actually did it!"

"Of course I did, why did you think I wouldn't?"

"Well, I thought you might whimp out I'm not going to lie I mean you are a lesbian after all Shay! But oh my god you slept with Kelly Severide. Come on you have to tell me how he was!" Gabby chuckled gripping Shay's forearms.

"Put it this way, I now completely understand why half of Chicago has slept with that man."

"He's as good as the rumours then?"

"Nope, he's better how did you put it again. Very detail orientated?" She teased her best friend as she bit her lip.

"So like you actually enjoyed it?"

"At first it felt so weird but he made me feel like… It was totally different to being with a woman but it still felt really good!"

"It's not too late to switch teams you know?" Gabby teased back this time quoting Shay.

"I haven't just switched teams Gabriella Dawson."

"So you don't ever want to do it again?"

The blonde cheeks flushed red and she looked down. "oh my god Shay likes having sex with men!"

"Will you shut up?"

"I'm sorry I'm just a little shell shocked is all. You're so jammy of all the men you could have slept with you get Kelly bloody Severide."

"We showered together too!"

"Why am I only just hearing about this you should have rang me!"

"And he carried me to bed and gave me a massage and I fell asleep and it was like some stupid romance film but it was nice."

"I think I'm going to cry."

"Why you have mills?"

"Right, as much as I like the dork have you seen Kelly's ass!"

"Yes actually when I was washing it!"

-Ambulance 61, Engine 51, Truck 81, Squad 3 – Primrose Primary school, possible collapsing rooms and multiple victims trapped.-

"Let's go." Shay ordered moving to hop into the ambo.

* * *

Chief climbed out of his truck and looked at the chaos erupting around them. It was only 10am and already he was facing loosing victims if he didn't move quickly. Casey rushed up to him with a list of names of the children they couldn't locate or that were trapped.

"Casey, I want you on the search take half of your men and search every area. Severide, you need to get the trapped kids out. The rest of you get that school vented and get the fire out"

"Mills, Herman and Mouch you're with me. Cruz, Otis control the fire." He marched of as he watched Severide already heading of in the direction of the middle of the school where it was said the children and their teacher had become stuck.

Shay watched as she waited for the children to come out her main concern on Severide who she watched lead men into the burning building. "What's taking so long?" She groaned as Mills appeared with the first of the children over his shoulder- a small sigh escaped her best friend's lips as Mills appeared and she couldn't help but smile- Dawson was so in love.

She was busy assessing the child Dawson on another when she heard her radio crackle and Severide's voice appeared. "I need Shay and a medic bag and I need you within seconds if I'm going to save this woman."

Shay sprang into action immediately the need in Severide's voice hurting deep. "Mill's you need to stay here and help Dawson." She instructed as she saw the rest of Casey's team appearing with children hanging to them.

"School is clear doing one more sweep and heading over to Severide." Casey's voice crackled in her ear as she rushed into the school.

As she made her way into the school she passed several of Kelly's team who were passing the children along as they lifted them out and through the whole they had created.

"That's it for the kids." Severide called assessing the small area he was in, his hands pressed against the woman's side which had a large piece of wood sticking out of it.

Shay slithered through the whole dragging the bag smiling as she knelt next to Kelly. "Am I glad to see you?! She's stumbled on some wood as the roof collapsed around them. She's bleeding out bad her pulse is weak and she has lost conscious on me once already. I'm compressing the wound the best I can."

"God job I need you to pull me that wood out nice and slowly now or we won't get her out."

"But she will bleed more."

"Not if we compress her with these pads she won't" Shay smiled. "Ready 1, 2, 3."

Severide pulled out the wood and Shay immediately pressed against the wound taping her strongly into place just as Casey popped his head into the gap a board in hand. "You need this?"

"Casey yes! Slip it thorough."

"Right Kelly hold her side gently and roll her whilst I put this under her. She has blood coming from her head so we need to keep her as stable as we possibly can because I can't tell what damage she may have done here." Rolling her carefully they lifted her sliding her through the gap on the board the best they could quickly heading out to the ambulance with her.

* * *

Severide sat on the back of the truck watching as the two girls patched up the last of the children sending them off in teaches cars to the hospital for more close observations after making sure the back-up ambulance had taken the woman of safely.

He noticed on little boy who looked utterly heart broken. He had clearly been sobbing but other than that he didn't look to scaved, suddenly the little boy caught his eye and pushed passed Shay and Dawson running to him. Severide knelt down and caught him in his arms aware of all the eyes now currently on him. "Hey little man what happened."

"You saved my mom." He sobbed hugging his arms around his neck tightly , he was only about 7 but he was well aware of how hurt his mum had been when she had tried to get the kids out and that this man was the one who had saved her.

"That was your mom?" Severide asked shocked, when he had gotten in there this particular boy he remembered had been holding the woman's side but he had never even thought he had only wanted to get him out. "Well you helped save her to buddy?"

"I did?"

"Yea when you were holding her cut, you stopped her bleeding."

"But you were the one who came and saved us."

"That's just my job."

"I want to be just like you when I'm grown up."

"You have to do good in school and listen to your mum then."

"Will she get better?" He asked suddenly remembering the way he had seen his mum before.

"I don't know but she is with the doctors now and she will be looked after okay?" The little boy nodded and hugged him close again before sliding down running to his teacher and father who was stood waiting for him, the boys dad scooping him up.

Kelly spun as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind and turned smiling fondly as he saw Shay. "How sweet was he?" The lieutenant laughed gently trying to disguise his happiness at her closeness.

"You were the sweet one, god you're going to be an amazing dad."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Alright guy's let's get cleaned up and back to the station." Chief mumbled breaking the pair up, everyone watching them wondering how the hell Shay couldn't see the way Severide was looking at her right now.


	12. Chapter 12

Severide sat at the table playing cards with the boys but his attention wasn't really focused on them. It was more concentrated on the blonde sat on the sofas with Cruz playing some sort of hand game, he knew it was absolutely ridiculous that he was feeling like this but he had an overwhelming sense of jealous coursing through him at the way the pair was interacting with each other.

"Severide? Earth the Kelly?" Casey mumbled across the table waving his hands trying to get the lieutenants attention.

"Oi, Shay!" Capp shouted into his ear causing him to snap out of it.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked turning his seat so he couldn't see Shay anymore.

"It's your move man, has been for about 5 minuets but you were to busy staring at a certain paramedic to notice." Casey chuckled, a rare blush forming on Severide's cheeks.

"I was not staring at anyone I was thinking; anyway you can shut up Casey. You had a paramedic too remember just you're paramedic chose the candidate." A round of ooo's broke out around the room and Casey dropped his cards to the table.

"Was that really necessary Kelly?" Shay mumbled from where she had appeared behind him causing the second round of ooo's in 30 seconds.

"He started it."Severide mumbled as she moved to sit on his knee.

"Casey you have to stay and play now I'm here."

"Fine."

"So I was thinking…" Shay mumbled quietly as this was a conversation just for her and Severide's ears. "Could we keep trying, I mean it's been a week and I can't take a test for another 2 at least but if it hasn't worked that's 3 weeks wasted."

"So you want to just keep having sex until it's a growing bun?"

"Well yea if you'd be ok with that, I don't want to affect your personal life and all."

"It's fine by me." Kelly mumbled smiling at the boys who were glaring at him when Shay wasn't looking.

"Jammy fucking sod." Capp mumbled the others all nodding in agreement with him; only Severide could have a lesbian asking him for sex.

* * *

- A WEEK LATER-

Severide kissed down Shay's naked frame as his hands worked on her womanhood. He had decided to be slightly more adventurous tonight, after a week of continuous sex with his beautiful roommate he had realised just what turned her on and what didn't. Turned out him being dominant and rough was just what she liked, and he was more than happy to oblige.

"God how is it possible you can even do this to me?" Shay groaned as her hips arched up to meet his fingers.

"Easy."

"God now I understand why all those girls were glowing on a morning!"

"Mmm, are you going to shut up yet?" He grinned as he brought his lips back to hers slowly removing his hands and slipping himself into her.

Shay groaned slightly as he thrust inside of her driving her crazier with each push. She brought her fingers up onto his shoulder blades, her nails digging in slightly as she drew her fingers down his back leaving marks.

"You trying to claim me now?" He mumbled against her lips smiling as she slapped his arse.

"You wish Severide."

"I now have the evidence Shay."

They laughed together as she rolled over pinning him to the bed as she took control, neither one knowing how deeply they were falling for each other.

* * *

Dawson stood behind Shay as she was perched at the table along with everyone else having a general discussion about things and work, wrapping her arms around her she patted her friends belly and chuckled. "Does anyone else think it's just a little weird there could be a mini Severide growing right in here."

"God I hope the poor thing turns out like Shay." Herman grumbled from the table still a little sore on the topic of babies with his wife being pregnant again.

"Excuse me, what is wrong with a mini Severide?" Severide asked looking up from his 3rd baby book. "Just because we all know my kid will kick your kids arse. He grumbled before making his way to Shay.

"You mind Dawson?" He asked, the paramedic simply smiling at him as he took her place holding Shays stomach tenderly.

"/If/ there is a baby growing in here; it will be amazing no matter what because it's ours."

"Oh god, are you going soft Severide?" Casey teased though he couldn't help but feel jealousy curse through him. All he wanted was to be a dad and here Severide was, this biggest womanizer in all of Chicago and he had women asking him to have babies.

"I think it's sweet." Mills piped up from the kitchen- he looked up to the Lieutenant and he always respected men who were gentlemen.

"Mill's you don't count, I still want to know how you got Dawson into bed. What are you putting in her food?" Otis questioned lifting up his plate for inspection.

"Back of the kid- Just because he's getting more than you." Severide chuckled backing Mills up in return, Otis slouching into his seat sulking.

-Ambulance 61, Truck 81, Engine 51, Squad 3, Crown street on 34th apartment fire-

"Great the dirtiest part of town." Mouch grumbled.

"Party's over folks, let's go." Casey groaned as they all sprang into action

* * *

Severide jumped out of his truck groaning, as he shoved his jacket of pulling his shirt of as quickly as he could, some puck had puked all over him as he was carrying him out and now he stunk. He tossed it to the side and shivered slightly as he rubbed his stomach with a cloth.

"Hold shit Severide what happened to your back?" Cruz asked his voice both amused and concerned. "Guys check out Severide's back!"

"What can be tha…? Holy shit did Shay do that?" Herman asked his shock clear in his tone.

"Do what?" The lieutenant asked trying to look over his shoulder as Casey spotted his marks.

"Jeeze, battle wounds there Severide?" He asked as he peeled all his own gear of chuckling.

"Will someone tell me what is on my back?" Severide groaned as he tried to feel.

"What are you all gawping at?! " Dawson asked nosily as she entered behind the firemen stopping as she saw the scratch marks across Kelly's back. "Leslie Shay you kinky devil." She teased nudging her friend who appeared at her side.

"Kelly did I do that?"

"Do what?" He grumbled before remembering their joke about Shay trying to claim him.

"OH, well I haven't slept with anyone but you in the past two weeks if that's what you mean?" He teased her, her face brightening the deepest shade of red.

"Well who knew, Shays kinky in the bedroom?" Otis chucked.

"Will you guys shut it?" She snapped before disappearing to the comfort of a room she would be alone in.

"Oh you're in trouble now!" Herman goaded Severide who watched Shay rush of.

"I didn't do anything!" Severide protested. "You guys were teasing her!"

"But you revealed the battle scars my friend." Mouch answered him, knowing that would be full well the excuse Shay used against him.

"Go and find her man." Casey informed his friend slapping him on the shoulders.

* * *

Shay wiped her eyes as she sat in the back of her ambulance, she didn't know why she was crying but she just couldn't help it. She felt like a fake as it was with everyone knowing she was sleeping with a guy after so long of being defiant she was a lesbian and now people were going to tease her about enjoying it too. Hearing someone approach he wiped her eyes frantically trying to disguise her tears.

Severide looked at Shay as she sat, clearly crying and sighed climbing into the bus with her wrapping his arms around her pulling her in close. "Hey, what are you crying for? I'm sorry I totally forgot you'd done that or I wouldn't have taken my shirt off whilst they were around."

"No, it's not just that. I just feel so stupid."

"Why do you feel stupid, you're not the first girl to scratch me you know?"

"Severide it's not about me scratching you. I just feel like such a fake?"

"You've lost me?"

"I'm a lesbian Kelly, Girl kissing, and woman loving lesbian and now here I am having regular sex with my roommate and best friend and I'm actually enjoying it. What are people going to say?"

"First off you know the guys won't say shit; most because they're too scared but because they accept you and if none of us care then screw the rest of the world and why should you care?"

"I don't know I just feel stupid."

"Well you shouldn't." Severide mumbled pulling her in close. "Any way we will know if you are pregnant soon and we can go back to somewhat normal soon huh?" He whispered into her hair kissing her tenderly as he fought the pang that went through his as he thought of having to go back to normal now he was so use to being like this with her, It was going to be hard if not impossible.


	13. Chapter 13

Kelly laid out across his bed in the station trying to catch a little sleep before they were dragged out to the next call. He couldn't get Shay off his mind and it was driving him crazy, all he could think about was the way her skin felt against his, the way her lips tasted just after she had woken up, how her uniform seemed to cling to her in all the right places driving him mad every time she walked past him now a days. Hearing a small brief knock on the door of his quarters he sighed and sat up swinging his legs over the edge of his bed, part of him secretly hoping it was Shay that had come to see him. "Come in." He grumbled fighting his yawn, disappointment clearly showing on his face as Casey appeared in his door way.

"Expecting someone else?" The blonde man asked his friend laughing lightly.

"Casey if all you want is to wind me up, then bugger off. I need to sleep."

"I came to ask you if you wanted to talk actually, Just because she doesn't see it doesn't mean we don't see it."

"See what Casey?" Kelly sighed lying back onto his bed.

"The way you look at Shay."

"What?"

"I said, we can all see the way you look at Shay now a days."

"Matt did you hit your head or something?"

"Kelly, how long have we known each other? Don't give me that bull."

Severide sat looking at the celling, his breath deepening as he thought about it. "What do you want me to say Casey, I'm falling for someone who I can never possibly be with because she is a lesbian."

"If that's how you feel, then yea. It's ok to have human emotions you know Kelly." Casey smiled lightly, slightly enjoying getting to lecture him about this. "You don't have to be indestructible all the time."

"Casey, she's gay." Kelly said blunty not seeing how this situation could be resolved with words.

"She had sex with you though didn't she?"

"Yea, because she wants a baby."

"How many times have you had sex Severide?"

"11, twice was in the shower, once on the sofa and the others were all in bed."

"I don't know any lesbian who is that willing to sleep with a guy."

"So she enjoys it a little doesn't mean she's attracted to me and feels for me like that does it?"

"I don't know man, but maybe if you feel this way you should tell her, or atleast stop sleeping with her it's only going to make things worse."

"I can't disappoint her now." His mind flashed back to what his dad had said to him about leaving for Madrid, 'Disappoint anybody, hell disappoint everybody, but don't you ever disappoint yourself.' Well he had found the one girl in the world he couldn't disappoint; Leslie Shay.

"Then you have to tell her how you feel."

"Not that easy."

"Why not?"

"So are you going to go and tell Dawson you're crushing on her?"

"What?"

"Come on Saint Casey, if I have to be honest then so do you!"

"She's with Mill's now."

"He's the bloody candidate and everyone knows Dawson liked you before he showed up."

"She did?"

"How blind are you?"

"I dunno I was with Hallie."

"And after that?"

"I told her I was dealing with things- Wow how stupid am I? I practically pushed her into his arms!"

"Don't beat yourself up, not all of us are rescue squad studs."

"Tell Shay how you feel." The younger lieutenant mumbled trying to avert the topic of discussion back to his friend.

"Can't."

"Just try, anyway I'm off to get some rest." Casey made his way to the door when Severide stopped him.

"You tell anyone about this I'm kicking your arse get it?"

Casey chuckled and headed out of the room, dodging Mill's and Dawson who were doing god knows what against the wall.

* * *

Kelly sat at the bar with Shay next to him, he had reduced her to orane juice deciding she shouldn't be drinking if there was a possibility she was pregnant.

"You are such a party pooper you know that!"

"Hey, you are not turning our baby into an alcoholic before it's even born."

"We don't even know if I am pregnant yet."

"But you might be." Shay laughed lightly and shook her head, Severide frowning.

"What?"

"Nothing, just… I never thought I'd see you as the straight protective dad kind of guy."

"Why, don't I fit that?"

"Never thought you would but I've decided you quite suit it."

Severide chuckled softly and drained the last of his beer; he spun to make his way to the toilet and was surprised as he crashed straight into a dark haired girl. He stumbled slightly but wasn't drunk enough to fall even managing to keep her up right. It took him a few seconds to realise but he knew this girl- it was Mills' sister. "Hey Elise right?" He smiled softly looking down at her, he had thought about pursuing her at one point until he had gotten caught up with Renee number 2.

"That's right, Lieutenant Severide. The one my brother never shuts up about." Elise smiled looking up into his gorgeous blue eyes that seemed to draw her in, as well as his boyish smile.

"Oh is that right?" Severide chuckled, finally releasing her from his grip.

"Yep, it's Severide did this, Severide did this. God I hope I can be as good as him one day." Elise mimicked her brother the pair laughing.

"I'll have to ask him about that one, how come I haven't seen you around the station at all?"

"Been super busy with mum and the restaurant, I still owe you a cooking lesson though if I am right?"

"Yea you do."

"Maybe I'll have to call over to the station and give it you soon?"

"That would be cool."

"Wanna grab a drink?"

"I'm actually…" He glance back at Shay and bit his lip, she was talking to the barmaid and he suddenly decided maybe Elise would be the best way to get over what he was feeling for Shay. "Hey Shay do you mind if I ditch you?" He asked gaining the blondes interest.

She had been watching the interaction like a hawk, rolling her eyes at the way Elise seemed to melt under Severide's gaze. 'Oh how bloody typical' She thought to herself as she sipped her juice. 'There goes another one fighting for his charm'. She let out a small laugh to herself… wait a minute what did she care what girls fell under Severide's charm, he was a lady killer and everyone knew it so why was it suddenly bothering her that he was into other women and not spending all her time with his. 'Maybe you're falling under that charm yourself' a small voice niggled in her head which she chose to ignore, impossible, she didn't even like guys. Noticing he was about to talk to her she spun her head and spoke to the bar maid ordering another drink.

His words stung, he was choosing that girl over her…"Oh no, you go ahead I was just going to go home anyway." She smiled hoping of her stool. "Cancel that drink." She mumbled quickly making her way out of the bar leaving Elise with Severide all to herself.

* * *

Shay returned home close to tears by the time she had locked herself firmly behind the apartment door. Wiping her eyes furiously she sighed and made her way to the freezer deciding she needed comfort food right now. She pulled out the tub, frowning at how light it was. Opening the lid she found a small note.

-I O U Love S –

"Jerk" She mumbled throwing the tub and the note straight in the bin. Suddenly she wanted nothing more than to curl up into bed and sleep, she stopped as she passed Severide's room where she had slept for the past two weeks now and after a small hesitation she walked on past to her own room.

Curling up into her pillows she blinked back her tears again, wearing his shirts to be probably wasn't the best idea but she just felt more comfortable with something of his around now a days. "Stupid emotions." She mumbled to herself wiping away the tear which rolled down her cheek.

* * *

It was around 12:30 when Kelly walked back into the apartment; he and Elise had lost track of time and then he had insisted on making sure she had gotten home safe with knowing how men would think seeing her out late on her own.

She was gorgeous there was no denying that and she was great company but she just didn't give him that feeling that feeling of absolute comfort and completeness that Shay did. Maybe he just needed time to move on, that's why he was seeing her again on Saturday.

He made his way to his bedroom stripping down to his boxers. Unsure of whether or not he would find Shay he opened his door cautiously; his heart sinking as he saw his bed was empty. Closing his door again he made his way into Shays room smiling as he saw her tucked up. As he climbed into the bed behind her a huge smile appeared on his face as he noticed she was sleeping in his dark grey t-shirt.

Severide tucked himself around her sighing softly as he buried his face into her neck, he knew deep down he should have gone and gotten in his own bed, sleeping with the blonde who was constantly on his mid was probably not the brightest way in the world to try and get over her but it had become a bit of a habit sleeping wrapped around her now it would feel out of place sleeping alone.

* * *

When nether Shay nor Severide had turned in for work everyone at the station had been worried, at first people had joked that they must be tucked up in bed enjoying quick fondle before work but two hours into the shift and people were worrying. On the way back from a call Casey decided they should call into the apartment and check on their colleagues. Him and Dawson made their way into the flat first, the others soon following as their curiosity got the better of him. Dawson let them all in and made her way to Severide's bedroom first as it was first in the cue. Finding it empty she smiled slightly and made her way to Shays entering slowly.

Seeing the two of them locked together sleeping she bit her lip biting back her squeals. Severide had his arms wrapped around her and her head was tucked just under his head resting on her chest. "Casey, you lot get here."

"What, what is it?" Casey asked being the first to get to the door with Dawson. He frowned his immediate thought worry for his friend; this was not what he had expected Kelly to do with his worries. Mouch, Otis, Hermann, Mills and Cruz all pushed through into the door way, stupid grins appearing on their faces.

"How the hell does he do that?" Hermann grumbled.

"Do what?"

"He just gets women wrapped around his little finger, I mean she's gay and look at her!"

"Guys, leave them alone." Dawson defended the couple.

"They are right they should we not wake them?" Casey coughed crossing his arms.

"Severide!" He called across the room calling both sleeping adults, the pair of them jolting.

Shay immediately looked at the clock her face filling with panic as she shook Kelly. "Shit, Kelly wake up we slept in like way bad!" She had forgotten to turn her alarm back on in her room as they had been sleeping in his.

"What?" He groaned rubbing his eyes as he sat up, his face instantly locking with Casey's.

"We're late…" Shay started as Kelly turned her around she froze seeing the group.

"What the hell you guys get out!" Shay shouted throwing her cushion at them, the whole group who quickly retreated but they were all laughing each other singing the typical rhyme.

"Shay and Severide sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G."

"Jerks!" Dawson called after them as she followed after winking at Shay.

"Hum…" Casey coughed not really sure where to look. "You guys should get into work; chief wants to see you as soon as you get in."

Shay moaned and flopped back down onto the bed as Severide couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh we are in so much trouble." He laughed Shay smacking his chest.


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN- I am so sorry for my lack of updates guys, I think I am back and in the flow now anyway so I should be updating every day again which is good news. Plus tomorrow I will also be posting a one shot I decided to write; it's a little risky so I hope you all like. Anyway enjoy and please review!**_

_Shay moaned and flopped back down onto the bed as Severide couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh we are in so much trouble." He laughed Shay smacking his chest._

"How can you even possibly think this is funny Kelly?"

"It just is?"

"I really don't see how."

"Don't be so grumpy."

"I'm not being grumpy." Shay protested as she made to get out of bed but she was stopped as Severides arms wrapped around her bringing her back in close.

"What's wrong?"

"Other than we are going to get in massive trouble from chief?"

"Yea other than that, you're pissed at me and I want to know why."

"I'm not pissed at you Kelly." She mumbled as she sat between his legs laid back on his chest.

"Leslie Elizabeth Shay you are lying to me? This isn't about Elise is it?" He asked a small part of him hoping that she was in fact jealous of Elsie.

"No it's not so can we please just get to work!" Kelly sighed and released her watching as she scrambled to get dressed.

* * *

Shay and Severide entered the station together hands in pockets heads down as they ignored the smirks they were getting from the crew- all except Casey and Dawson who were looking concerned for their friends.

"You go first!" Shay mumbled nudging Severide into chief's office her nerves.

The pair entered and stood in the door way looking down at the large man who seemed less than impressed with them.

"Everyone at this station knows you two are close; and that you are each willing to do anything for the other." He began as he looked up forcing the two of them to look him in the eye knowing they both knew he was referring to the drugs Shay had given Severide when his shoulder was bad. "But when I heard about your decision to have a baby I was worried I won't hide that…"

"Chief…"Severide began but he was stopped.

"I was worried it would affect your work and your personal life's. We all know you like to date lots of women Kelly and I was afraid Shay here may end up getting left alone. However we spoke and I thought I could trust you. You told me it would effect your work Severide so do you want to tell me why you are 3 hours late for your shift?"

"Chief it was my fault, we slept in my room last night and I forgot to turn my alarm back on for the morning."

"I see, so I had to send my crews out men down and worrying about their friends who were actually just tucked up in bed having a nice lay in?"

"It was an accident Chief it won't happen again." Severide stood up moving ever so slightly so he was stood in front of Shay; a rather protective gesture which didn't go unnoticed by the boss.

"No it won't happen again, because if you let what is happening between you to ever affect your work and put my people at risk again I will have you transferred to different house, hell I will have you on desk duties. Do you understand me?"

Both of them nodded and he gestured for them to leave. "Severide, a word." Chief called deciding he needed to address this situation sooner rather than later. The lieutenant stopped and turned to face him crossing his arms around his back.

"Something I can help you with chief?"

"Right now I'm Wallace not chief do you understand?"

"Okay…"

"Sit…" Severide didn't hesitate to follow his orders and sunk into the chair.

"Now when we spoke a few weeks ago I was only concerned this arrangement was going to affect work. Now I'm worried it's going to affect you."

"I'm sorry but I'm not quite following."

"Your feelings for Shay Kelly."

"Chief I don't know what you're talking about."

"Now don't give me that Kelly, you've been here to longest and I like to think out of everyone here you're the one I could turn to if I needed to. Now I want you to be straight with me, do you have feelings for Leslie Shay."

Severide hung his head and nodded slightly. "Yea, I do."

"Just what I thought, what are you going to do with them?"

"Ignore them? I mean what else can I do Chief, no matter what I say or do it doesn't alter the fact that she's gay."

* * *

Shay lent against the doorway listening to the whole conversation… but he couldn't. They had known each other for so long how he could suddenly start having feelings for her now. No Kelly No. Why did you have to say that? She looked down at her stomach, she had asked him to have a baby with her no wonder his emotions were so messed up. Deciding she couldn't take anymore Shay burst in the door both men turning to look at her; their faces registering shock.

"Can I help you Shay?" Chief asked standing from him desk.

"No, I um. I just wanted to remind Kelly that we are doing the first test tonight so don't be late back ok?"

"Shay I'm driving you home how can I be late back?" Severide asked an undertone of amusement present.

"Oh, right yea. Stupid me." Closing the door she cringed at herself before making her way back into the main area where everyone turned grinning at her.

"Have a nice nap Shay?" Cruz asked his tone innocent as he played with Pouch on the sofa.

"Go to hell you guys." Shay grumbled as she sunk into the chair, but as she looked around she couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. "I hate you all!" Shay pleaded through laughter with the rest of firehouse 51 as she buried her head into a pillow.

* * *

"How long do these things take?" Severide groaned as he paced back and fourth in the bathroom doorway watching as Shay sat on the bath side; the pregnancy stick waiting on the top of the toilet.

"We have another minuet to wait."

"But we already waited like 10 minuets!" Kelly protested, a small smirk tugging at the side of Shay's lip at his impatient.

"It's been four minutes Kelly."

He let out a loud groan and moved to sit next to her on the bath nudging her gently. "Hey, you do know, no matter what this says we will keep going forward ok?" He assured her sliding his hand over hers.

"You mean you are still willing to sleep with me?" Shay laughed gently as she leant forward for the test.

"What does it say?" Severide asked not remembering what stripes meant what.

"It's negative." Shay mumbled tossing it into the bin as she fought back tears.

"Hey, we will keep trying and take tests more regularly now ok?" Severide mumbled into her hair as he pulled her in close wrapping his arms around her.

"Ok."

"We are having a baby I promise." He told his girl; firmly believing he was going to start his family with this girl. "Now, I bought more ice-cream home last night, if you are interested?" He smiled at her softly.

"What about the dvd, we haven't got a new one?" Shay chuckled softly wiping her eyes.

"I recorded this cool documentary for us." Severide informed her, smiling as she kissed his cheek.

"We are going to be an amazing family." She whispered to him; her face breaking out into a grin as he scooped her up carrying her to the sofa so they couldn't dwell any longer.


	15. Chapter 15

/ so I'm stealing this small idea from the film Love, Wedding, Marriage but I think it would be beyond cute

"The test was negative; but Severide say's we will keep trying and we will keep taking test's he is being really good about this." Shay sat at the breakfast bar in her shorts and one of Severide's shirts smiling across at Dawson who was eating with her having come over for breakfast before shift . She buttered her toast before reaching across for the mayonnaise to spread across her toast.

"Jesus Shay that is so gross." Dawson groaned as she watched her friend take a bite.

"No it's beautiful."

"You have got to be the only person in the world who eats their toast like that." She mumbled at her friend; eyeing her as Shays facial expression suddenly became very soppy. "What?"

"I'm not the only person." Shay smiled lightly looking down at her toast; there was one other person who eat their toast like Shay did.

"Seriously; who else is that disgusting?"

"Severide." Dawson's lip form a small 'o' and she watched as Shay dazed of slightly; god she was getting in way to deep with this deal and Dawson was seriously worried about how both of her friend were going to turn out.

"Why am I disgusting?" Severide asked as he appeared in a pair of pj bottoms, no shirt and moved to kiss Shay gently on the cheek leaning around her to steal a piece of her toast taking a large bite out groaning causing Dawson to grimace.

"That is why you're disgusting how can you eat that?"

"Like this?" Severide grinned taking another big bite before helping himself to Shay's orange juice.

"Excuse me, do you mind? I would like to actually have some of my breakfast myself you know!" She protested much to his amusement.

"Says the girl who can't even wear her own clothes now a days."

"What yours are comfier." Shay mumbled but her pale complexion was now slightly pink.

"Whatever." Severide mumbled

Dawson watched the pair interact back and forth and bit her lip; they were undeniably falling for each other and if she could see that why the hell couldn't they?

"You guys should probably go and get dressed shift starts in 40 and we should get in.

* * *

-Saturday night (Date night with Elise)-

Severide climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist wondering into his room where Shay was waiting. "What do you think Mills is going to say when he realises you're dating his sister?" Shay asked trying to keep her tone neutral and hide how much she wished he wasn't going out on this date tonight.

"First off; we are most certainly not dating Shay. It's just one date. And secondly; the kid would be thrilled he thinks the sun shines out of my arse that one does." Severide chuckled as he pulled some clothes out of his wardrobe not really too bothered with what he wore as he wasn't trying to impress like he normally would have been.

"True, should I wait up or…"

"It's up to you. I shouldn't be back to late to be honest."

"Ok, well I'm going to go and get my movie set up. Got a big tub of choc-chip and a date with some sci-fi tonight." She chuckled pushing of his bed making her way out of his room.

Severide watched the retreating figure an ache in his chest. She looked stunning and she was just showered, no make up on and dressed in his work jumper and flats; he knew how it felt to be in love and he was pretty sure he was head over heals in love with Leslie Shay.

Half an hour later Kelly wandered downstairs and smiled fondly spotting Shay tucked up into the couch, all he really wanted was to join her and snuggle up. He felt bad for what he was about to do but he only had room for one girl in his heart and she was already there. He quickly pulled up his texts.

-text- Hey sorry it's such short notice but Shays not to good so I'm going to stay home and watch her. Severide.

Putting his phone to his ear Kelly sighed. "Oh hey Elise; no I haven't left yet why?... Oh no worries, no honestly I can just stay in tonight. Yea, see ya." Severide turned his phone onto silent and tossed it onto the counter making his way over to Shay shoving her legs out of the way.

"What happened?" Shay asked through a small mouth full of popcorn grinning like and idiot as a piece fell out.

"Oh, she had to cancel. Her girlfriend just got dumped or something. Some silly chick stuff I'm not too interested in. What are we watching then?" He asked settling into the sofa next to his girl.

"It's about this alien invasion and they are like eating all the human women and making the men work for them; it's awesome." Shay beamed up at him snuggling into his side.

"Guess I will be crashing your date then; do I get some ice-cream?" He grinned at her moving to steal the current spoonful she had just gotten for herself.

"Not a chance; you ate the last tub!" Shay protested hiding cuddling the ice cream to her chest rolling over so he couldn't get to it. Severide moved so she was beneath him and tickled her waist lightly.

"Surrender the ice-cream Leslie Elizabeth Shay." Severide warned resting above her on the sofa looking down into her eyes. As if he couldn't stop himself he tucked her hair gently behind her ear and leant down kissing her tenderly.

Thought Shay wasn't expecting the kiss she welcomed it and placed the ice-cream down placing her arms up and around his neck.

"What about the film?" Severide asked breathlessly as he pulled away from her lips; only so he could breathe again.

"We will watch it tomorrow." Shay whispered back to him as she took his hand pulling him towards his room.

* * *

Shay sat in the ambulance taking inventory smiling as Mill's came up to her. "Hey Mill's Gabby just went to grab a coffee." She told him presuming that was the reason he had come to see her.

"Oh no I just wanted to see if you were feeling better?"

"I'm feeling fine why do you ask?"

"Severide text Elise last night and said you were ill so he was staying with you."

"He did?" She questioned her tone full of surprise.

"Yea, weren't you?"

"No I wasn't." She couldn't deny she was thrilled he had blown of his date for her but she wasn't happy about the lying when they had promised no more secrets.

Severide walked in with a bag; a fresh supply of pregnancy tests he had been ordered to buy. "Here we are missy; you can keep them in your locker I'm not." He chuckled before noticing the look on the pair's faces. "What the hell?"

"You lied to me Severide."


	16. Chapter 16

Severide looked between Shay and Mils as he internally cured himself. How could he make such a stupid mistake; of course Mills would check up on Shay. "I just didn't want to go out why do you look so mad at me?"

Shay shook her head at him and climbed out of the back of the ambulance. "We agreed no more lies Severide. Small little lies lead to the big kind that ruins friendships! Why didn't you tell me you didn't want to go out? And why would you lie to poor Elise? Oh I know because that is what you do right Kelly; you play with girls hearts you string them along and make them see you as this perfect fire-fighter when really your just a big jerk. " Shay snapped shoving his chest- she really didn't know why she had gotten so worked up over something so small but she was not best please with him right now- after glaring at him for a few seconds more she turned and made her way back into the fire house.

"Shay wait what the hell?" Severide shouted after her; had he known she would react like this he would have thought twice about lying to her but he honestly didn't see what the big deal was; women and their bloody hormones. As if a switch went off in his head Severide suddenly remembered that Mills was stood behind him and he turned quickly. "Look man would you not tell Elise please. I'm sorry I lied I just didn't want to go out."

Mills had watched the whole thing and it was as clear to him as it was to Dawson. These two loved each other so much they were blinded by their own emotions and the smallest of things could set them off because of it. He had a lot of respect for the lieutenant but he did think he was a total idiot and obviously he wanted to look out for his sister. "I won't tell her; but lieutenant if you're in love with someone else then please don't string her along. It won't do either of you any good." With that he followed Shay out of the room leaving Severide to dwell on the rather absurd scene that had just occurred. Who was he in love with?

* * *

Dawson, Casey and Mouch sat on the sofas watching as Shay and Severide moved around the small kitchen area in silence the tension between them so thick it probably could have been cut with a knife. "Why are they like that again?" Mouch grumbled finally voicing his concern on the matter.

"Severide lied to Shay about cancelling a date with Elise."

"And why does that upset her so much?"

"Are you really that blind Mouch?" Casey chuckled softly as he munched on his cereals. "They like; hell they probably even love each other but they are being too stubborn to deal with it. It's like they are back in high school."

"I thought Shay was a lesbian."

"Only Severide could turn a lesbian straight." Otis grumbled as he sunk into the seat next to Mouch.

"Guys; Shay isn't straight we all know she likes girls way too much for that. It looks like she just found her exception." The small group sat in silence for a few minutes before Casey finally spoke up.

"What are we going to do? We need to help them get together or finally at least get them talking again. It isn't good for either of them to be arguing like that." He mumbled before he came up with an idea in his head. "Right so here's what we are going to do."

* * *

Cruz made his way into the locker room where Severide had isolated himself and whistled to gain his attention. " Hey Severide Dawson wanted to see you she's out in the ambo."

"What did she want?"

"I don't know go and find out."

Casey made his way to the sleeping area where Shay had locked herself away and was looking for sperm donors again. "Hey Shay; Dawson was looking for you. She wanted to talk to you about supplies or something she is in the back of the ambo at the minute."

"Urgg; tell her I checked them this morning."

"I'd go and see her if I were you." Casey warned urgent to get her to the ambulance. With a dramatic sigh Shay made her way through bare foot.

"Dawson what do you want." Shay grumbled as made her way through climbing into the Ambulance grumbling as her co-paramedic was nowhere to be seen. Severide rounded the corner to the ambulance at the same time holding the door. "Dawson what's up I wa…" He paused as he saw Shay sat on the small step.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned with curiosity his mind already beginning to suspect foul play from his co-works.

"Dawson wanted to see me you?"

"Same." Severide grumbled about to turn around when he felt a shove pushing him into the ambulance and the doors shut behind him. He turned quickly and banged on the doors which had evidently been locked from the outside.

"Sorry guys but you have to work your shit out." Casey's apologetic mumble came through the closed doors.

Severide sighed and tried to look up at his head which was now bleeding due to his head being slammed against the gurney when he had fallen. "Shit." He grumbled wiping his head. Shay shook her head at him trying to not smile as she was mad with him but pulled in close regardless.

"Here let me deal with this." She mumbled softly pulling her first aid bag out. Wiping the blood away gently she decided a little glue would do the job and proceeded to work in silence.

"I'm sorry I lied I don't know why I did it I just didn't want to go." Severide admitted quietly winching slightly as she pinched his skin together.

"I'm sorry I got so upset. I mean I don't know why it bothered me I just thought we agreed no more lies and secrets."

"Hormones." Kelly laughed softly looking up at her the adoration he had for the blonde clear in his eyes. "Look can we just move on and forget about it. I love you too much to fight about it anymore." He mumbled quietly.

"That sounds good to me."

* * *

Severide looked around the kitchen as he cooked wondering where the hell everything had been moved too. "Shay have you had one of your nervous moves again? I can't find the spatula." He shouted up the stairs. God knows what she was doing up there she had been up there for at least 30 minutes now.

"Shay!" He shouted again when he got no answer. Growling in frustration he searched the draws only pausing as he felt something hit his head. Looking up he spotted shay on the balcony and frowned. "What the hell did you just thro…" Glancing down he noticed the pregnancy test which he scooped up his eyes immediately searching for the lines. As soon as he saw them his eyes widened. There were two little blue lines. Snapping his head up he looked her and a grin broke out onto his face as she rushed towards him. "We're having a baby!"

"Yes! We are having a baby!" Shay squealed jumping into his arms as he began to spin her.

_**/Really sorry for the real long gap guys my motivation is low at the minuet and college is so rubbish!**_


End file.
